scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Shaggy Rogers (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!)
:This article is about Shaggy Rogers in the TV series ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! For other incarnations, see Shaggy Rogers (disambiguation).'' , season 1, episode 8 , season 1, episode 12. Rogers | species= Human | gender= Male | hair= Light brown | eyes= Black | affiliation= The gang; Jack Turner; Amelia | family= Grammy Rogers (grandmother); Dave (uncle, mentioned) | firstapp= : | actor= Matthew Lillard }} Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is the owner , season 1, episode 2. and best friend of Scooby-Doo, who is the dog mascot of their mystery-solving team. Physical appearance Shaggy is a skinny, teenaged Caucasian male, with a mop of brown hair, and a goatee. He wears a green t-shirt, brown pants, and black and white sneakers. Personality Shaggy is as hungry as he is scared, and always brings his insatiable appetite along with him. He is also very fond of baseball, having grown up watching the Gypsy Moths at a young age. , season 1, episode 5. History Early life Insert details here. ( ) ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season one ''Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (Be Quiet, Scooby-Doo!) Insert details here. (Party Like It's 1899) Insert details here. (Screama Donna) Insert details here. (Kitchen Frightmare) Insert details here. (Me, Myself, and A.I.) Insert details here. (Area 51 Adjacent) Insert details here. (Where There's a Will, There's a Wraith) Insert details here. (Scary Christmas) Insert details here. (If You Can't Scooby-Doo the Time, Don't Scooby-Doo the Crime) Insert details here. (Gremlin on a Plane) Insert details here. (Sorcerer Snacks Scare) Insert details here. (Saga of the Swamp Beast) Insert details here. (Be Cold, Scooby-Doo!) Insert details here. (Giant Problems) Insert details here. (Eating Crow) Insert details here. (I Scooby Dooby Do) Insert details here. (El Bandito) Insert details here. (Into the Mouth of Madcap) Insert details here. (The Norse Case Scenario) Insert details here. (The People vs. Fred Jones) Season two Insert details here. (Some Fred Time) Insert details here. (There Wolf) Insert details here. (Renn Scare) Insert details here. (How to Train Your Coward) Insert details here. (Worst in Show) Insert details here. (Mysteries on the Disorient Express) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (The Curse of Kaniaku) Insert details here. (Vote Velma) Insert details here. (In Space) Insert details here. (Doo Not Disturb) Insert details here. (Silver Scream) Insert details here. (Fright of Hand) Insert details here. (Greece is the Word) Insert details here. (American Goth) Insert details here. (Omelettes Are Forever) Insert details here. (Ghost in the Mystery Machine) Insert details here. (Naughty or Ice) He visited Grammy Rogers, who told her friends about all the mysteries he had solved as leader, which made things difficult when the Ape-Man. On top of that, Daphne pretended to be Shaggy's girlfriend, which he didn't like at all. , season 2, episode 20. Insert details here. (Junkyard Dogs) Insert details here. (Protein Titans 2) Insert details here. (World of Witchcraft) Shaggy brought the gang back to Pizza O'Possum's Party Emporium, to finally get Pizza Pup, but the animatronic Pizza O'Possum had come to live. Uncharacteristically of Shaggy, he had worked it all out and revealed that Lydia was behind it. Shaggy then finally won Pizza Pup, but realised Scooby was who he needed all alone. But then quickly grabbed Pizza Pup away. , season 2, episode 24(a). Shaggy & Scooby thought a place mat at Something's a Little Fishy was a real treasure map to Half-Beard's booty. , season 2, episode 24(b). Insert details here. (Professor Huh? Part 1) Insert details here. (Professor Huh? Part 6 3/4) Appearances * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! ** Every episode Notes/trivia * Known for being the tall one in the group, this incarnation of Shaggy is actually slightly shorter than Fred. * Technically, Shaggy has not appeared in every episode, but he did have a virtually identical old Victorian version in . In , he also had a Ancient Greece version, but the regular Shaggy also appeared in that. In other languages See also * Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, and Velma Dinkley (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) * Shaggy Rogers and Velma Dinkley (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) * Shaggy Rogers and Fred Jones (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) * Shaggy Rogers and Daphne Blake (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) References Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 characters Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 2 characters Category:Gang (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!)